Mr. Rude
Mr. Rude is a character from the Mr. Men book series created by Roger Hargreaves About him Mr. Rude is a red semi-circle shaped Mr. Men with three black hairs, a dark red circle-shaped nose, and wears a pair of brown shoes. He speaks with a French accent, is rude and mean, always says "get out of my way" instead of "excuse me please", insults a man with a big nose and an overweight woman as he tells her "fatty, you're supposed to eat the things in the fridge, not eat the fridge as well", and prefers being on his own anyway because he thinks people annoy him. Mr. Happy comes to stay with Mr. Rude for a while and he begins to develop manners, though he still has some rudeness within himself. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's fanon, Mr. Rude is only rude to his enemies, but is nice to his friends. He has been a member of two different teams: The Threesome Of Terror and the Troll Rangers. He had three girlfriends: Miss Sexy, Miss Scatterbrain, and Miss Selfish. He met them in between the time he left The Threesome Of Terror, but before he joined the Troll Rangers. His first girlfriend was Miss Sexy, but after their first date, she had left him due his rudeness and selfishness, he was very angry because Miss Sexy had broken up with him. Two months later, Mr. Rude met Miss Scatterbrain, and she thought she had loved him deeply at that time, since she didn't know what romantic love really was. Mr. Rude had only taken advantage of Miss Scatterbrain to get revenge on Miss Sexy for leaving him, and three months later an unexpected surprise happened: Miss Scatterbrain discovered that there was a baby growing inside of her. Mr. Rude had originally planned to leave Miss Scatterbrain on the day that he first found out she was pregnant, but then had decided to wait until the day the baby was born. On the day that Taikino had been born, Mr. Rude had completely closed himself off and sat back to let Miss Scatterbrain do all of the work because he had no real interest in or concern for raising and caring for a child. Late that night, Mr. Rude completely abandoned Miss Scatterbrain by leaving her a note that said, "Dear Miss Scatterbrain, I have been wanting to tell you this for some time now, and I knew that if I tried to tell you to your face you would only talk me into staying here instead of letting me go. I am leaving you because I realize that I am not fit to be a father, and it is better for me to leave now instead of two or three years from now when Taikino is older and attached to me. I'm leaving Taikino with you so you can raise him, and I know he will grow up loved, cared for, and spoiled because your brother is there to help look after him, and he will help you raise our son into a wonderful person like yourself. I wanted to bring our son with me, but I know my family won't accept him for the wonderful and special child that he is. I will never forget you or Taikino, and I'm so sorry for doing this to you Miss Scatterbrain. I promise I will write you letters, and I'll also send you money to help with raising him. I do love you and Taikino very much and I will think of you often, but try to understand that I can't stay. I'll love you always, Mr. Rude." Eight years later, Mr. Rude had kidnapped Taikino three times when he suddenly became bent on getting revenge on Miss Scatterbrain and was blaming her entirely for her pregnancy simply because he rejects and despises their son who he believes is nothing more than a burden in his life, and had feelings connected to greed and how he claimed that he had the right to seem like taking a strangely disturbing obsessive interest in Taikino, as he had a lot of hopes pinned on the child just to use him to compensate himself for all that he had lost and gain the life he wants for himself. Two weeks after his relationship with Miss Scatterbrain had ended, Mr. Rude then met Miss Selfish and his relationship with her is still going strong after their first meeting, and they have a son named Rude, Jr. Even though Mr. Rude hates Taikino, he absolutely loves Rude, Jr. and spoils him rotten. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Mr. Men Category:Semi-circle characters Category:Red characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists